Eosinophils and basophils are rare blood cells that play important roles in pulmonary inflammation associated with asthma. We have isolated eosinophils from blood and used flow cytometry to study their adhesive properties with transfected cell lines expressing selectin and integrin adhesion molecules and combinations of them. Initial studies suggest a potential basis for preferential eosinophil accumulation in asthma. We hypothesize that histamine release in asthma upregulates P-selectin on lung vascular endothelium. Our flow cytometry data suggests that eosinophils interact with low levels of P-selectin on cells better than neutrophils.